Freddie Prinze Jr.
Los Angeles, California, USA | role = Cole Ortiz}} :"I did ''24, it was terrible. I hated every moment of it. Kiefer was the most unprofessional dude in the world. That's not me talking trash, I'd say it to his face, I think everyone that's worked with him has said that."'' :— Freddie Prinze Jr. Freddie James Prinze Jr. is an American actor who played Cole Ortiz in Season 8 of 24. Biography Prinze was born on in Los Angeles, California to comedian/actor Freddie Prinze (1954-1977) and Kathy Prinze. When he was ten months old, his father committed suicide; and was subsequently raised by his mother and grandmother. Prinze has Puerto Rican heritage, from his paternal grandmother, and he speaks Spanish. Prinze grew up in Albuquerque, New Mexico, where he attended and graduated from high school in 1994. After that, he moved to Los Angeles to focus on his acting career. Prinze began his acting career in 1995, appearing in an episode of Family Matters. However, it was his appearance in the 1997 hit film I Know What You Did Last Summer, and its sequel, that made him popular. After that, Prinze has appeared in films like She's All That, Brooklyn Rules, Happily N'Ever After, Scooby-Doo, and its sequel. Aside of films, Prinze has also appeared in shows like Friends, Boston Legal (with Kevin Chapman), Psych (with Timothy Omundson), Witches of East End, and Bones (with T.J. Thyne). From 2005 to 2006, he was the lead in the show Freddie (with Jenny Gago). In 2002, Prinze married actress Sarah Michelle Gellar, famous for her role as Buffy Summers on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The pair had met on the set of I Know What You Did Last Summer. The couple have two children, a daughter named Charlotte Prinze, who was born in September 2009 and a son named Rocky James Prinze, who was born in September 2012. Role on 24 Prinze, Jr. played the role of Cole Ortiz, CTU's Director of Field Operations, during Season 8 of 24. He was part of the main cast, and appeared in all 24 episodes of the season. In a 2014 interview with ABC News, Prinze Jr. spoke negatively of his experience on 24, claiming that Kiefer Sutherland was unprofessional, often showing up to work drunk, and that the experience made him briefly quit acting. In response, Sutherland's agent issued a statement: :"Kiefer worked with Freddie Prinze, Jr. more than 5 years ago, and this is the first he has heard of Freddie’s grievances. Kiefer enjoyed working with Freddie and wishes him the best." Fox categorically denied Prinze Jr.'s allegations of Sutherland's behavior on set, while some actors like Sara Gilbert, Aisha Tyler, and Louis Lombardi stated in interviews that their experience working with him could not have been further from Prinze Jr.'s negative portrayal. ''24'' credits *Season 8 (all episodes) 24-related appearances * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 5 Selected filmography * Jack and Jill vs. The World (2008) * Brooklyn Rules (2007) * Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby Doo (2002) * Summer Catch (2001) * Head Over Heels (2001) * Boys and Girls (2000) * Down to You (2000) * Wing Commander (1999) * She’s All That (1999) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) * The House of Yes (1997) * To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday (1996) Television appearances * Star Wars Rebels (2014-2018) * Bordertown (2016) * Bones (2013-2014) * Psych (2010) * George Lopez (2006) * Freddie (2005-2006) * Boston Legal (2004-2006) * Friends (2002) Video game credits * Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014-2015) (voice) * Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) (voice) References External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Main stars